


Sharing Comfort

by schrijverr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, No Wincest, Platonic Bedsharing, Sharing a Bed, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Sam and Dean need to crash in a motel, there is only one bed and they share like they used to do as kids.





	Sharing Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr (@schrijverr), drop in and say hi! :)

They had been driving for a while already when the storm hit and hit hard. Both of the brothers knew that they had to get into a motel as soon as possible if it went on like this, so they stopped at the first motel they saw with a vacant board outside. Inside they found out that there was only one room left, so they took it without any questions. Anything was better than facing the storm raging outside. They got to their room and opened the door to find only one bed. “What the hell.” Dean said.

Sam rubbed his face and said: “Well, I am ready to crash, so I’m claiming the bed and you can pick ground or sharing.”

Then he started to strip and slipped under the covers in just his boxers and undershirt. Dean was still standing by the door, contemplating his options. He could just sleep on the ground, but lately his back had been killing him, seems like years of living in a car and crappy motels were catching up, and sleeping on the ground probably wasn’t a smart idea, but sharing the bed with Sam? Dean didn’t know.

He weighed the good against the bad. He would have to share with Mr. Gigantor, but it would feel like when they were kids and he was quite cold and it would be a bed and when he thought about it, the comforts of being close sounded quite nice, especially when he didn’t have to embarrass himself by asking. He whispered: “Screw it” and stripped to his boxers and undershirt too.

He quietly slipped under the covers hoping that Sam had already been taken by sleep. It seemed to be that way and he let out a relieved sigh as he got comfortable on the bed. He had never been taken by sleep so easily and he was thankful for that.

~

Sam is woken in the middle of the night by trashing and whimpering next to him. Groggily he looks over and finds Dean obviously fighting off a nightmare. There’s layer of sweat on his forehead and he is frowning. Sam knows better than to wake Dean, but he isn’t just going to lay there and let Dean be woken up by the monsters in his head. Sam knows how badly Dean needs his rest. So, he made up his mind and scooted closer to his brother. 

Dean was on his back, but turned on his side when he felt Sams presence next to him. Sam used that movement to get closer and force Dean to use him as a pillow. With a little coaxing and soothing word it works and soon Sams left side is under a slowly breathing Dean, his head resting on Sams shoulder, nightmare forgotten through comfort.

Sam stayed up for a few more minutes just watching his brother sleep. He knows that this is probably pretty freaky, but he doesn’t really care. The lines of normal sibling behavior are long crossed between them. He looks at the man who never gave up on him and gave up everything for him. It was crazy how much one person could give. Sam heart constricted when he thought about it, Dean didn’t deserve it, but he could never convince Dean of that. All he could do was be there for him and love him.

His left arm was wrapped around the sleeping form next to him and he lowered it to rub Deans back. The motion soothed the last wrinkles out of Deans forehead and soon the brothers were both fast asleep.  
In the morning Sam would wake first and untangle himself from Dean and after that they would both pretend like nothing happened, but for now they just enjoyed each others closeness and they rest it gave them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very awkward, but I really appreciate every kudo and comment!! :)


End file.
